


Breathing

by bree_is_online



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood, Bruises, Choking, Christine is kinky, Completed, Consensual Kink, Erik is scared, F/M, Foreplay, Hurt/Comfort, Kink Exploration, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Married Sex, Smut, established marriage, porn with a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 05:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16867171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bree_is_online/pseuds/bree_is_online
Summary: Modern day. Christine and Erik are happily married and Christine wants to experiment in the bedroom, but Erik is less enthusiastic...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> More plot now, more smut next chapter ;-)

Christine dragged her feet sleepily down the hall, following the intoxicating sound of her husband’s piano playing. The music danced in her ears as she approached the grand living room, leaning against the doorway as she watched Erik, completely lost in his music. When he ended the piece at last, she silently snuck up behind him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, achieving a small gasp from him before he spun on the bench and pulled her onto his lap, hugging her waist close to him and pressing his unmasked face against her porcelain neck. Christine twined her fingers into his short black hair, gently tugging his face up to meet hers so she could press a tender kiss to his beautiful, damaged lips. She moaned lightly against him as she parted her lips, willing him to push further, to explore her. He obliged, parting his own and slipping his tongue into her hot mouth, enjoying the sensation of her tongue playing with his and her teeth nipping at his bottom lip. No matter how many times they kissed, he would never grow tired of that pleasure.

As the couple got heated, Christine released one hand from her lover’s hair and dragged it slowly down his neck and chest, working the buttons open on his loose shirt. Her experienced fingers had it undone in seconds and as he helped her to shrug the garment off his shoulders he ran his large hands over the curves of her breasts, allowing his fingertips to graze the gentle peaks of her nipples before slipping down to the hem of her silk sleep vest tugging it up and over her head in one swift movement. Now exposed from the waist up, Christine pulled Erik’s lips back to her own and smirked against his mouth before grinding her hips on his lap, watching in amusement as his brow knitted together and he let out a deep groan. Feeling his blood rushing, Erik grabbed his wife firmly by the hips and pulled her off his lap, standing up. 

“You want to play games, do you?” He growled, struggling to keep a straight face when she let out an intoxicating giggle. In a flash, he had her pushed up against the wall, wrists pinned above her head with one strong hand, the other groping at her left breast, his rough thumb stroking her hard nipple. She closed her eyes and moaned deeply, very aware of the warmth gathering in her crotch. Unable to move her arms, she lifted a leg and pushed it between his, gently rubbing against the growing tent in his trousers and hoping the friction would spur him on. Erik’s vision blurred at the sensation, and he momentarily loosened his grip on Christine’s wrists, but it was enough time for her to escape and drop to her knees, her nimble fingers undoing his fly and yanking his trousers down, smiling to herself at the familiar sight of his thin cotton boxers barely concealing his manhood. Erik watched as she licked her lips in lust, hooking her fingers under his waistband and tugging down so his cock came free and bounced up against his stomach. She leaned forward, ready to take him in her mouth, but before she could one of Erik’s large hands curled under her chin and forced her to look up at him, before grabbing her under the arms and pulling her up to stand, leading her by the hand to their bedroom. Christine rolled her eyes and smiled - Erik was nothing if not a gentleman, and had never allowed them to have sex on the floor or the chairs, really anywhere that wasn’t their huge luxurious bed, lest her back be slightly uncomfortable and hinder her pleasure.

When they reached the bed, Erik turned back around and pulled his angel to him, pressing a tender kiss to her soft lips and then pulling the drawstring on her sleep shorts, slipping them over her petite hips and letting them fall unceremoniously to the floor in a bundle. Both now bare naked and pulsing with desire, Christine grabbed at the back of Erik’s neck, crushing his lips to her’s with desperate, sloppy kisses. Soon enough they found themselves laying on the king sized bed, Christine panting on her back with Erik hovering over her, the top of his penis just touching her taut stomach. Slowly his lips travelled to her jaw, then down to her neck, sucking and nibbling at that spot that he knew would have her moaning in pleasure. He kept his right hand next to her head to hold him up, letting his left roam down her chest, squeezing at her breast, so hard it almost hurt. He let his tongue glide down her chest as he made his way to her other breast, drawing her pert nipple into his hot mouth and flicking at it with his tongue. Without conscious effort his left hand gripped her waist like a vice, his nails digging into her perfect skin as his mouth worked.

Christine had no idea where this strength and dominant behaviour had come from - Erik usually treated her like a baby bird - but she was loving every second of it. Unseen by her husband’s closed eyes, she slipped her delicate hand between the pair and groped for his throbbing length, catching its tip and rubbing her thumb over the sensitive head. Erik’s head suddenly snapped up from his task as he let out a loud gasp and his splayed hand slammed down next to Christine’s neck in surprise, his long thumb catching her throat and pressing down hard.

She choked on the sudden lack of air, every nerve in her body feeling as though it was on fire with sexual pleasure at this never before experienced sensation. As soon as he realised what he had done, Erik ripped himself away from the bed, pushing his back against the closet as he squeezed his eyes shut and his hand covered his mouth in shock, hearing the sound of his wife coughing and spluttering.

When he dared to open his eyes, he found his poor wife gasping for breath, her eyes wild and her chocolate coloured hair in a halo around her on the pillow as she trembled in what he assumed to be pain and fear. He allowed his eyes to rake further down her fragile body and noticed with pure horror that there was a purple bruise already forming on neck, and a matching purple hand print covering her breast. There were small specks of blood on her hip and he vaguely remembered digging his claw-like nails into her in his passioned stupor. He was disgusted. He had done what he promised never to do, he had let the monster inside him take over and he had hurt his precious Christine, and she would never forgive him.

Once she was able to breathe properly, Christine let out a wisp of a laugh and looked over to her husband, confused to see a deeply pained expression on his gorgeous face. She pushed herself up from their bed and stepped towards him but he raised his hand weakly, simply stating “Don’t,” in a broken voice. Ignoring him, and still very much naked, Christine took Erik’s hand away from his face and squeezed it. When he refused to look her in the eye, she asked, “What? What did I do?” Trying hard to conceal her hurt at his reaction but failing miserably.

Erik pushed her hands away and let out a choke of a laugh which certainly didn’t reach his eyes. “You can’t be serious. What did _you_ do? Christine, I- I hurt you, I attacked you. I- I lost control, and you must loathe me.”He stepped to the side and grabbed his dressing down from its hook, covering himself quickly, suddenly too aware of his horrific scars.

Christine didn’t know whether to laugh or not. “Erik,” she breathed, “what are you on about? I’m fine! I-“ she blushed, “I kinda liked it...”

Ignoring that last comment, Erik huffed. “Look at yourself, Christine!” He spat. “You’re not fine! You’re _bleeding_ , for Christ’s sake! I hurt you!” Christine looked down at her body, finally noticing that, yes, she was in fact bruised and bleeding ever so slightly. Not that she cared at all, in fact she quite liked seeing her lover’s marks on her skin, although she felt this would be a bad time to tell him that. “Erik, come on, look at me,” she pleaded, “you didn’t hurt me, I’m okay,” and when he still didn’t look at her she grabbed his cheeks and forced his head to look her in the eyes, “listen to me, Erik. You did not hurt me. I. Am. Fine. I trust you, I love you, and you could never hurt me.”

Seeing the sincerity in her eyes finally made Erik see that she wasn’t lying for his benefit, and before she could see the tears spilling onto his cheeks he pulled her to his chest, tucking her head under his chin but still careful not to put any pressure on her skin. She wrapped her small arms around his torso and hugged him tight, her warm cheek pressed into his neck and her exposed body being tickled by his fluffy dressing gown. He planted a kiss to the crown of her head and pulled away, giving her a watery smile and whispering, “I love you so much, Christine.” She simply smiled in return, rising up on her toes to press a kiss to his disfigured cheek.

Erik stepped back and turned to leave the room when Christine grabbed his wrist. “Wait, don’t you want to...?” She trailed off, blushing, too embarrassed to finish the sentence. Erik offered her a weak smile accompanying his sad eyes. “Not right now, my love. I don’t- I don’t want to... you know... maybe later.” He let out a heavy sigh as Christine’s arms dropped to her sides, biting her lip and leaning on one leg, all of a sudden resembling a lost child. He walked to the door and turned around. “I’m sorry,” he stated, “for everything.” And with that he walked away, leaving Christine alone in their bedroom, feeling small and frail, but still with the ghost of that feeling in her stomach that she got from Erik’s accidental domination, and she felt determined to find it again.


	2. Chapter 2

It was midday. Only two hours had passed since their ‘choking incident’, and yet it felt like Christine had been sat alone for a lifetime. Once Erik had left she had slipped on some underwear and a loose dress and sat on the bed, listening for any sign of her husband coming back, but he never did. So she sat, and she waited, and she listened to him bashing the keys of his grand piano in frustration and treading heavily around the house, and after a while, filling the kettle in the kitchen. It was only when she heard a loud smash that she jumped up and rushed out of the bedroom, to find him standing in the kitchen, staring at the broken mug on the floor.

When she looked up she saw that there were fragments of the ceramic mug in his hands, realising he didn’t drop it but had accidentally crushed it in his grip.

God, how much strength had he been holding back all these years? She thought lustfully.

After a few seconds he said quietly, “I was going to make you a cup of tea.” And just at that moment the kettle popped and they both laughed softly at the timely interjection.

Christine sighed contently and caught her lover’s eyes, stepping towards him, and without breaking their gaze collected the broken pieces from his hands and deposited them on the counter, then wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his lips down to meet hers in a deep, tender kiss. He kissed back, but didn’t move his hands an inch from their position hovering over her waist.

After a minute Erik pulled away to look into his wife’s eyes, and when he found nothing but love and adoration he broke into a smile and bent his knees slightly, pulling gently on the back of her thighs and allowing her to jump up, to wrap her legs tight around his waist as he cradled her in his arms and carried her to the large armchair in their living room and sat her down, kneeling in front of her. For a moment they just sat there, staring into each other’s eyes.

After a while he spoke in barely a whisper, “Did you mean it?” Christine was slightly confused, saying, “Did I mean what? That you didn’t hurt me? Of course I did.” Erik looked at the floor as he absentmindedly stroked her knee with one hand. “No, no...” he corrected. “Did you mean it, when you- when you said you liked it?” His last words were barely audible but he knew Christine had heard him by the way her cheeks turned cherry red.

She blinked. “I- uhh- well, um, y-yeah,” She stuttered, “it was a new feeling, um, it was nice, to feel you, ch-choke me... I guess.” Her face was burning and she thought she might die of embarrassment.

Erik looked just as awkward. “Christine, I- I want you to enjoy our love making as much as I do, and, and I know we’re quite vanilla, shall we say, I just don’t think I could do that to you. I don’t think I could purposefully hurt the woman who is my whole world, who I need to protect from harm. I promised you when we married that I would never be violent, to you or anyone else, I couldn’t possibly break that promise.” He was floundering, coherent thought going out the window.

“What if I give you permission? To break the promise, to put your hands on me? What if I tell you to? Would you do it then?” Christine asked quietly. She stared into his face, completely unsure whether he would agree to it or get angry with her or cry. He bit his lip as he thought. God he was sexy when he did that.

When he didn’t say anything, Christine decided to continue her negotiation. “What if we don’t do it in the bedroom? So then if you really hate it you won’t have to think about it every time we have sex. How about that, huh?” She watched as the cogs turned in his brain, and slowly but surely, he nodded his agreement.

“Okay,” he stated hesitantly, “but if you want me to stop at any point for any reason, you must tell me. Or hit me. Or push me away. Do not let me continue if you don’t want it anymore. Am I understood?” He asked in his parental tone.

“Yes.” She stated simply. And with that she leant forward and pulled his face up to kiss him deeply, grazing the twisted side of his face with her fingertips and sending a wonderful shiver down his spine. Already getting hot, Erik undid and shrugged off the dressing gown he was still wearing and fully exposed himself. Then, taking advantage of his kneeling position, he snaked his hands up Christine’s thighs as his lips latched onto her neck and easily pulled off her underwear.

Christine moaned as the cool air hit her aching core and then gasped as Erik hooked his hands behind her knees and pulled her forward on the chair, placing her legs over his strong shoulders and smiling at the beautiful sight of his wife’s pink opening completely exposed to him. He leant in and pressed a kiss to her abdomen before slowly edging down until his nose was tickled by the little patch of soft curls she always left for him. She took a shaky breath at the feeling of the hot mist of his breath against her most personal area, and that was all the encouragement he needed.

Slowly, as if it was his first time, he pressed a gentle kiss to her core, revelling in the feeling of her thighs crushing around his head, already shaking. He decided he would draw his favourite part out as long as he could, before their new experiment. He looked up at her and made sure he caught her eye before bringing his tongue out painfully slowly and licking up through her folds in one fluid motion. The groan that escaped her lips was music to his ears and he quickened his pace, licking up and down, occasionally probing his tongue inwards to tease her. As he felt her thighs tense up and quiver he moved his attention to her beautifully pink clit, circling it with the tip of his tongue and closing his lips over it, sucking gently until she was crying out his name in ecstasy. He brought up one hand and pushed an icy cold finger into her dripping wet opening, basking in the glory of his work as he reduced his wife to a stuttering mess.

“E-Erik,” she moaned as she thrust her hips up uncontrollably, “p-please, I’m so - ah - close!” He worked his finger in and out as he continued to lick and suck at her swollen little nub, and when he felt her fingers tugging on his hair, he pulled out the trick he had learnt in a very unproductive music lesson several years ago - he closed his lips and hummed low against her, sending vibrations through her body that shook her to her very centre.

“ERIK!” She cried out as her orgasm flooded every nerve in her body, reducing her to uncontrollable spasms as he slowed down to lap gently at her heated, wet core.

When Christine could control her limbs again she slowly unhooked her legs from her lover’s shoulders, inhaling shakily as he removed his long, cool finger from within her and stared at her dead on as he drew it into his mouth and sucked her moisture off of it, with the most lustful look in his eye she had ever seen.

Wordlessly, and aware that Christine was still weak and shaking, Erik stood up and cupped an arm under her back and the other behind her knees, scooping her up and carrying her across the room to the wide sofa. He gently placed her down and pulled her light dress up over her head, amused to see that she hadn’t put on a bra and he could already admire her perfect little breasts. She lay herself back and beckoned him to her with a finger, grinning sexily.

Erik climbed on top of her with ease, only now noticing how painfully hard he had become. Christine tried to reach for his bobbing member but he caught her wrist, saying, “Don’t you worry about that, this is all about your pleasure, my love.” He slowly drew her wrists above her head and leant down so his mouth was next to her ear, whispering, “You only need to say no.” He drew back to look for confirmation and, unable to speak, Christine gave a small, shaky nod.

So that was it. Erik prepared himself, trying not to think about the marks he had left on her earlier. He let go of her wrists, took his member in his own shaking hand and pushed it towards her molten core. Teasingly he slid the head up and down over her tender clit, dipping it in an inch or so before pulling out again and watching Christine’s face contort as she tried to make him go in all the way, tired of his teasing and embarrassed by the whimpering mess she had become for him. He smiled jokingly, and then carefully, so slowly, sunk into her entrance, growling in pleasure as Christine let out an ungodly moan. He pushed himself all the way in, fully appreciating the feeling of her moist walls clenching around him, before pulling out and thrusting in harder. He rocked himself in and out, his eyes rolling back in his head at the heavenly sensation, and when he met his wife’s hungry eyes she nodded desperately at him. Knowing what she meant, he removed one hand from its position holding him up and brought it to her neck, holding it above the purple bruise before tenderly placing it against her throat, feeling it move beneath him as she swallowed. Still thrusting and groaning, he applied light pressure and felt a mixture of relief and incredible horniness as he watched his angel’s eyes roll back and felt her tighten around him, knowing she was enjoying it. He kept that light pressure as he sped up his thrusting, twisting his hips as he went to compensate for not being able to rub her clit with a free hand.

Christine was trembling all over now and he had to admit, her bright red, swollen, oxygen deprived lips looked incredibly sexy. As they both approached climax, Christine brought her own hand up and placed it on top of Erik’s, pressing him down harder until she could barely wheeze out her breaths. When she finally reached her orgasm her entire body felt like it was being filled with fire and light, the loudest, most intense cry ripping from her lips as she twitched and shuddered through the best climax of her entire life. She clenched around Erik’s cock so hard he couldn’t pull out, and his breath caught in his own throat as he exploded inside her, his orgasm spreading to his fingers and toes like wildfire. As they both came down he pulled out of her, the last drops of cum leaking from his sensitive tip and onto the sofa.

Christine could feel Erik’s hot, sticky cum slowly dripping out of her and smiled with her eyes closed, completely exhausted. She managed to shift to the side and Erik slumped down next to her, draping a heavy arm across her heaving chest. She turned her head and applied a sloppy kiss to his mouth, Erik noticing how good her slightly swollen lips felt against his.

“That was... the best sex... we’ve ever had,” Christine uttered between breaths. Erik nodded his agreement and pulled himself up on his elbow, looking over the mess of sweat and cum that covered the sofa. He collapsed back down against his perfect wife and pressed a kiss to her pulsing throat.

“I think we’re gonna have to buy a new couch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there we have it. Hopefully I’ll get into writing proper E/C fics, not just smut, but I think this was a good little introduction for myself. Please leave kudos / comments if you enjoyed it so I know if I should carry on! Much love! <3

**Author's Note:**

> My first smut fic AND my first POTO fic! Woo! Let me know if you like it so far!


End file.
